


Summer Breeze, or: the boys under the tree, observed by dear friends at a picnic table

by kadytheredpanda



Category: Spirou et Fantasio, Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadytheredpanda/pseuds/kadytheredpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabblish. Captain Haddock and Fantasio, watching the wind blow by, as well as two beloved redheads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Breeze, or: the boys under the tree, observed by dear friends at a picnic table

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Summer Breeze, or: the boys under the tree, observed by dear friends at a picnic table  
> Author: LM Simpson (Kady the Red Panda)  
> Pairing(s): Tintin/Spirou  
> Rating: K  
> Warning(s): nothing offensive  
> Summary: Drabblish. Captain Haddock and Fantasio, watching the wind blow by, as well as two beloved redheads.  
> Disclaimer: If I own the rights to either Tintin or Spirou I'll be very surprised, because I sure as hell didn't know either.  
> Other tidbits: Getting back to writing fanfic... slowly. I was never a very fast writer but damn was last year a drought for me. This is dialogue only, because a challenge can be good for the mind.

0000

"I have to say, Fantasio, we definitely made the right call letting the lads start socializing with each other. I'm surprised how fast they fell for each other, though, blistering barnacles."

"Oh, I'm not surprised. I already knew Spirou idolized Tintin. He always said that's why he became a reporter, because of Tintin. If Tintin could be a boy reporter, he reasoned, then so could he. Hell, when he found out we got an assignment to interview you two he was in the car faster than I could blink."

"Perhaps that's all Tintin needed, someone he could identify with. Of course, if Tintin didn't want to be with anyone romantically, that's all right. None of my business, for sure. But it's still nice to see Tintin with someone around his age other than, no offense, children and old geezers like us once in a while."

"...None taken."

"But the way I saw it in his eyes, and that other ginger fellow's. Thundering typhoons, even if it wasn't love at first sight the attraction was certainly there."

"Ah, that was a nice breeze!... Believe me, Archie, I saw the same."

"Do call me Captain. It's just odd for people to call me by my name, is all."

"Oops, my apologies. But yes. Great idea to have Spirou spend the night over at Marlinspike, by the way. I think that truly helped."

"Oh now, it wasn't just me, you bowtied jughead (I mean that with friendly affection, of course). I'm just glad they weren't booming loud while going at it."

"Ah, the joys of youth. Call me biased, but seeing Tintin sleeping in Spriou's lap like that I have to say that they do make for an adorable couple."

"..."

"..."

"Oh! Captain, do you see that?"

"Why yes, I do."

"Do you think he's gonna do it?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"C'mon, Spirou, old buddy, you can do it. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon..."

"Blistering barnacles, Fantasio, he's not a d--"

"Aww, yes! He did it! I knew that flicking that adorable quiff was too hard to resist!"

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the Tintin Kinkmeme


End file.
